Vahl Aradur
''' Vahl Aradur '''is a female Dark Elf and the major character from Skyrim. She is said to be a Timelord with her tardis, but doesn't fly it well. She also has a second personality in her head which bluntly says what Vahl is thinking. It is unknown whether or not Vahl says what the voice in her head thinks. She is accompanied by Little Vent (missing/deceased), Natasha, Miraak, Poet, Frea, Odahviing, Hulk, and Jenassa. Vahl is now married to Farkas, so she is Vilkas' sister-in-law. She is also a dragonborn along with Miraak, and has recently been working (At the time of this post) with a vampire named Serana, whom she calls Ana (The voice at least). She prefers to aviod conflict and during, she relies on her followers and a plethera of health potions. Her greatest weakness is Frostbite Spiders (Nopes) and Frost Trolls, of which the voice panics due to arachniphobia and Trollophobia. As of episode 155 of A Skyrim Tale, she is High Queen of Skyrim. In a recent episode she jumped from a great height and smashed into a sheet of ice. It is unknown if she survived, or if this will cause her to regenerate, since it has been said that she is a Timelord. We now have seen what happened: she began to regenerate, but Elsa's unknown healing abilities were triggered by the trauma, saving them both and preventing her regeneration. She was born on 4E 176 Relationships Lydia Lydia was the first follower of Vahl, she is said to be a Part-Timelord when she dissappears and has "Regenerated" or "Changed her face" 3 times. Her first regeneration was when she was accidentally killed by Vahls' FUS ROH DAH when they where fighting General Faux Carius. Her second regeneration occurred when she fell off a cliff while fighting an Ice Wrath. Her third regeneration was when she was caught in an explosion. She hasn't regenerated again....yet. As we know, Lydia is only part Timelord from travelling with Vahl in the Tardis, so she was only able to regenrate a certain ammount of times when she used them all up, she died from being infected by the afflicted and put down by Miraak. Rest In Peace, Lydia, First companion, Queen of the jungle,You will be remembered. Lil' Vent Lil' Vent is Vahl's pet bunny who is a locksmith. He is currently dead and is residing in Sovngarde. Miraak Vahl used to hate Miraak. But is okay with him after saving her life and helping to kill Alduin. He was believed to be murdered by Frea and Jen after defeating Harkon, but this ended up being a clone. But in episode 132, he was back at his temple fighting a blood dragon. With the actual voice of him he seems to be the real deal. At this point he is second in command. Frea Frea is a good friend of Vahl. She was very relctant to join the group after her father was killed by Hermaeus-Mora, so it took a few episodes for her to join the group. Jenessa Vahl is okay with Jenessa. She ignores Jenessa's talking mostly. Also since Jenessa and Vahl are look alikes an d both dark elfs, they might be related. Venturian Venturian is the voice in Vahl's head that directs her in the right (sometimes wrong) direction, they have disagreed with a lot of things, but Vahl trusts him.....well most of the time. Poet Poet is an engineer, and is the newest member of the group. She has created Navigator (Nav for short), a little glowy robotic fly, and Vahl's dwarven rifle.She was Missing for a long time,over 10 episodes, but she appeared out of nowhere in episode 123 of A Skyrim Tale. Serana Vahl seems to be annoyed by Serana although seemed to actually enjoy the company. (or as the voice calls her "Ana") Although the voice at least tries to ships her and Miraak together. Then in a episode, she started to fight Miraak and almost fail a Stormcloak mission by making the chief running for his life. Gaelan Even though not mentioned by name in the series, Gaelan is Vahl's elder twin brother. Prior to Vahl's arrival in Skyrim, she believed Gaelan to be dead, but in reality is serving as a Captain in the Stormcloak Army. The only Dunmer to do so. Sofie After Vahl got a house in Windhelm she adopted Sofie. Vahl thinks Sofie is spoiled because Sofie says voting for Vahl as High Queen is "treason" talk. Ma'isha After Vahl vistied the Whiterun bar she met Ma'isha and soon adopted her. Although not much is known about her, she does have a rabbit for a pet. Ma'isha is a bookworm and Vahl's responsible child, possibly becoming a mage. Farkas Vahl's husband and member of The Companions. Vath Firehall Though not really considered apart of the group, Vath has caused a lot of trouble for Vahl. Vahl even had to go to prison just to free Vath of his crimes. Vath is known for walking around in circles and making you rage. Elsa Vahl found Elsa in her ice castle with Olaf and had the Ice Queen follow them for an adventure. Elsa also grows tired of (the voice's) Frozen puns, she also blocks out doorways with her ice crystals. Gallery A skyrim tale you re a fighter by benplus-d6t846g.jpg|Vahl holding an Iron Dagger Venturiantale a skyrim tale vahl and lydia by eminence experience-d6qkqjx.png|Vahl and Lydia AST Vahl.jpg|Vahl from Episode 76 "Vahl's Wedding" lil__vent_s_passing_q_q_by_mcmlppgfan-d6to02h.jpg|Vahl, Jen, and Lydia at Lil' Vent's Grave Vahl a skyrim tale by benplus-d6rdt9e.jpg|Vahl Capture.png|Vahl from the Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim VT40.jpg Category:Venturian Category:Vahl Category:Skyrim Category:Character Category:A Skyrim Tale Category:Mascot Category:Vahl's company Category:Protagonist Category:Legend Category:Military Category:Vahl's Family Category:Royalty Category:Roleplay Category:Dark Elves Category:Female Category:The Skinny Horker's Crew Category:The Skinny Horker Category:Stormcloaks